1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mid-wheel drive wheelchair having a height adjustable front-wheel anti-tip stabilizer which is rigidly attached to the wheelchair frame and thus moves in unison with the frame. The present invention also relates a fixed front wheel anti-tip stabilizer, as above, in combination with a wheelchair seat articulatingly attached to a chassis of the wheelchair.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, mid-wheel drive wheelchairs have generally had a resilient front-wheel anti-tip stabilizer which was movably mounted to a frame, and/or to a motor which pivoted about a pivot point. Resilient mounted caster style anti-tip stabilizers are also known.
A mid-wheel drive wheelchair generally contains a frame which extends longitudinally fore and aft, a lateral frame member which generally extends perpendicular thereto, drive wheels which are rotatably mounted to the frame generally beneath the seat of the wheelchair and a pair of castor wheels located behind the drive wheels. Regardless of whether the drive wheels are resiliently connected or rigidly connected to the frame, the wheelchair has a height adjustable anti-tip wheel which is located forward of the drive wheels and rigidly attached to the frame to stabilize the wheelchair. The anti-tip front wheel is desirably utilized in combination with an articulating attachment of the wheelchair seat to the chassis of the wheelchair to provide for improved shock absorption, control, and especially stability of the wheelchair.